


Rileys new friend

by fran_22



Series: buckaroo au [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Kid Fic, Little Buckaroo AU, rileys new friend, sister and brotherly love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fran_22/pseuds/fran_22
Summary: riley has started school and has made a new friend angus is not sure on shearing his sister.
Series: buckaroo au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641337
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Little Buckaroo AU





	Rileys new friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lykkirykki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lykkirykki/gifts).



> this is written in Lykkirykki Little Buckaroo universie if you have not read it please check it out its amazing plus thier an amazing wrighter. i just hope i do thier charters and seriouse justicce by wrighting in it. plus really hope you enjoy it let me no what you think

now 5 riley had just started school. riley loved school she was convident and liked to take part in everything and had made loads of new friends one of these new friends was called wilt and he was coming to dinner this afternoon and riley was excited. this was the first time having a friend over. 

angus had spent his day playing and napping while his daddy worked. then it was time to pick riley up. he was surpised whne riley got in the car with a boy. angus looked at the boy cursiely. 

"wilt this is angie my little brother angie this is wilt my best friend" 

angus looked at riley then at wilt as riley always said he was her best friend. once home angus went to play with his sister like normal but was quiet surpised when he was told to go away 

"your just a baby were playing big kids stuff" said riley to angus pushing him out her bedroom and shutting the door

tears began to form in his eyes hed never known his siter to not want to play with him they always did stuff toghter. well unless one of them was ill. maybe if he took some of his toys maybe this wilt boy would want to play with him then riley counted kick him out. he crabed some of his blocks he loved to build with and carried them back to rileys room he just about manged to push the door open. 

"play blocks" said angus holding two up as he had put the rest on the floor 

"no thier for babys were playing play doh and your to little" 

"me not" snaps angus crossing his arms and dropping his blocks in the process and stamping his foot

"well you act like one now go away" shouts riley 

but angus wounted and riley ends up pushing him making him stumble backwrods what made him fall backs and hit his head on the side of rileys bed making him scream

jack had heared the shouting coming from up stiers and had dedied to go and investigate but when he heared the scream he ran up the rest and found riley standing next to angus who was laying on his back a cut on his head crying form shock and pain. riley was crying and even wilt had tears going down his face

"whats gon on here" said jack making his way over to the kids and picking up angus to look at his head 

"i didnt mean to daddy" sobs riely 

jack gives riley a quick hug "I no,well talk about this when we get home angus needs to go hospital and have this looked at go put ur shoes and coat on both of you" 

"will he be ok" asked riley as they got in the car 

"yes he just may need some stiches can you make sure he dont go to sleep" said jack 

"ok daddy wilt can help" 

wilt just nodds

they spent an hour at the hospital were angus needed 6 little stiches were he screamed the whole time then jack took them for burgers befor dropping wilt home while letting his mum no what happend. 

once home jack sat on the sofa with angus in his arms and riley next to him

"riley can you tell me what happend and how angus got hurt" 

"me and wilt were playing big kid games and he wounted leave us alone and he wanted us to play baby games and i pushed him and he hit his head" said riley as fresh tears flow down her face 

jacks pulls her in to a hug 

"i think seeing angus hurt is anoth punshiment but next time hes brothing you come and find me and ill deal with him hes only little and loves his big sister and is not use to shearing you and you no how much he loves to play with you when you come home from school as he misses you" 

"im sorry daddy ill play with him lots and lots tomorrow i promise can i make him a card befor i go bed please daddy then he nose im sorry" 

"ok hunny go get your craft box while i put angus to bed" 

once angus is in bed and jack gose back down stiers and smiles when he sees riley covered in gliter and glue trying to do her card. 

"i think you may want to put some of that glitter on the card missy" 

riley smiles befor putting one of his messy hands on jacks faces then giggles


End file.
